The New Female Host is The Seductive Type
by MysteryMoe
Summary: note this will be a song fic sort of thing to the song "Homeless Heart" Hikaru and Kaoru's cousins are in a famous American band, when all four of the band members mothers die, will Nicollete be able to be a Home to Kyoya's Homeless Heart? KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The New Female Host Is the **_**Seductive **_**Type**

**Prologue**

The paparazzi were always in my face. Being the lead singer of Nicotine Sixteen was a big responsibility after all. Maybe I should start off at the beginning, on why I'm so big, and how I got to be in one of the most kick ass bands of all time, but that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it? Instead, I'll just let you read the magazine article.

"_**Who is Nicollete Reeves?"**_

_**Many fans all around the world have heard about the famous band **__**Nicotine Sixteen**__**, but not many know about the **__**Female**__** master mind behind them. Lead singer Nicollete Reeves is here to explain how she got started in music and her family orientated band. Nicollete also has done covers of famous American and Japanese artists, such as Reba McEntire, Colbie Calliat, Puffy Ami Yumi, and even classics such as Rod Stewart and Jewel Akens.**_

"_**So, Nicollete, why'd you start your music career?"**_

"**I started my music career because when I was young my mother was diagnosed with Sickle Cell Anemia. Instead of moping around with my older brothers and my younger sister I decided that we'd cheer her up. She was in love with Nikki Sixx when she was little, which is why I decided to get into music. I learned how to play bass, violin, piano, and sing. My family did their own thing, so we decided to get all our instruments together and we'd perform for her while she'd be in bed."**

"_**That's very sweet of you. Are your brothers really twins? Are the rumors true that you're going to the famous Ouran Private Academy in Japan?"**_

"**Yes, Tom and Jack are twins. They used to look exactly alike, until Jack dyed his hair with pink streaks. You can tell them apart from their eye color and personality. Yes, the rumors are true. The family band wants to get used to Japan before we actually perform there. I'm excited. I can't wait to get to Ouran. Tom and Jack are going to be Third Years, I'll be a Second Year, and little Drew will be a First Year."**

"_**You must be excited, are you sad you're leaving the United States?"**_

"**A little, I'll miss my parents, but we'll be staying in a nice house with our cousins"**

"_**Oh that's right? Aren't your cousins the sons of Mrs. Hitachiin, the famous fashion designer?"**_

"**Yes, that's correct. It'll be nice to see my cousins every day from now on."**

That magazine article was from last month, and it wasn't completely the truth. We were only to go to Japan if my mother had passed away. Unfortunately, she did. A Simple blood clot killed my mother. It's a tiring plane ride we're on. I sighed once we landed, but my mood was affected once I saw Hikaru and Kaoru, they had gotten so big. I smiled as we all embraced each other in a hug.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! It's good to see you!" I smiled at them. They gave me a smirk back.

"Hey Nicollete, I can't believe you're going to Ouran!" Kaoru said to me. I laughed.

"I know, it's a big change, but that's okay. I can't wait to see the look on people's faces when Nicotine Sixteen walks in," I smiled at them.

"I know, it's going to be great, we can even brag that you're our cousins," Hikaru said with a smirk on his face. I laughed as I grabbed his head and gave him a nuggie.

Life might not be perfect at the moment, but I'll try and make the best of it.


	2. Lonesome Stranger

**Lonesome Stranger**

I got up early that morning. I haven't been sleeping that well lately anyway. I yawned and sat up, looking at my alarm clock I groaned. Who the hell gets up at the Ungodly hour of Three P.M. on a Saturday? I rolled out of bed, showered, and brushed my teeth, all the needed things. I smiled at my lovely fall outfit. A nice pair of brown skinny jeans with a black V-Neck shirt that had sleeves down to my elbows. It showed a little too much midriff for my liking, but I suppose that could come into my advantage some day. I slipped on a light jacket, good thing I remembered where that café was that we stopped by yesterday.

"What can I get for you?" my waitress asked.

"Hot tea please," I replied. She nodded and smiled. I heard the door open, and turned my head. I was highly intrigued by what I saw. A handsome man about my age with glasses and jet black hair, side bangs too, that's a plus. He seemed out of it for a moment, and then caught me glancing at him. I smiled; I think he realized who I was due to his change in facial expression. I ushered him to sit near me as he came, little emotion on his face.

"I didn't expect the famous Nicollete Reeves to be at this café," he said. I smirked at him.

"I didn't expect to run into the Youngest Ootori boy either, it's Kyoya, right?" I asked him. He smirked, I knew this guy was bad news already, but it didn't matter. There was nothing he could use me for, and vise versa, but I am not about to give up on a decent conversation with someone that has almost the same IQ level as me.

"You are correct; Kaoru has told me about you, and your family. You will be attending Ouran, correct?" Kyoya asked. I smirked at him. It was a mental game that we were playing with each other. I would take one card off of the House of Cards, and he would take another, as we were both careful not to make the House Fall. (A/N: Like Jenga, but with cards, and figuratively speaking)

Neither of us would crack poker faces were kept through the whole conversation. I smirked; this would be an interesting game indeed.


	3. With A Crowd Around You

**With A Crowd Around You**

Today was the day, two days after I had met Ootori at the café. Today is the day I am attending Ouran Academy. One thing was for sure, I was definitely NOT going to wear that ugly oversized yellow dress. I could always lie, and say that I don't have any money, but then kids would question me about my Aunt being a famous designer. I'm just going to be honest and tell them that I hate the uniform. I dressed in comfortable flare jeans, and a V-Neck red short sleeved shirt. After I finished my morning routine, I ran downstairs to meet my Jack, Tom, and Drew. I skipped down the stairs as I pranced into the back of the limo with everyone. I was in class 2-A. I walked into the classroom, and as expected, I saw Kyoya, before I could go and give him a proper greeting, a blonde haired boy stood in front of me.

"Why hello there, Princess," he said. I suppose he was trying to sound like Prince Charming, but those kinds of sweet nothingness sounded like nails on a chalk board to me.

"Princess?," I spat.

"Yes, do you not like that name?," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Of course, why of all people am I surrounded by people such as these all the time.

"I don't like that name to be honest, I'm just Nicollete Reeves, you probably know my cousins," I smiled politely at him.

"Cousins?," he asked.

"Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," I smirked. I let out a half hearted laugh as I saw his facial expression.

"Those devious twins are your cousins?!?!," he shouted. I cringed as I rubbed my ear.

"Not so loud, please, and yes, those two are my cousins," I replied. He calmed down.

"Very well, then I will have no choice but to invite you to the Host Club," he sounded like he was boasting.

"A Host Club? Isn't that basically men seducing women for money? And why on Earth would I say yes to coming, I just met you, and I don't even know your name," I told him bluntly.

"Oh, forgive me Nicollete, I am Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru are in the Host Club too, our club uses Music Room Three, and it would mean a lot to me if you came, even just to visit," Tamaki offered. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll come, but just to observe and visit, nothing more, nothing less," I told him. He let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?," I asked him.

"You sound like Kyoya, that's all," came his reply.

"You mean to tell me Ootori is in the Host Club?," I asked at loss for words. Now, it takes a lot for me to laugh, but to actually imagine the famous third son in a Host Club was certainly something to look in on. Just like Tamaki said, I showed up at Music Room Three, just in time to have Rose Petals blown in my face. A few landed in my hair, so I shook my head to get them out.

"Welcome," I heard a chorus of voices. I took notice, there was Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki, and Mori, and three people I didn't know. I could tell that one of them was female though.

"Nicollete, what are you doing here?," Hikaru asked.

"Now Hikaru, is that anyway to treat your famous American cousin?," I joked. I laughed as Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Nicollete, I'm so glade you could make it," Tamaki bowed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. I'm just here to observe remember," I told him.

That's when I felt something--or someone latch onto my arm.

"Hi there, I'm Mitsukni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny-Senpai," he said. I laughed.

"I've heard about you, the Lolita-shota type, right?" I asked. He nodded as he bounced up and down.

"Would you like to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?," he asked. I bent down and ruffled his hair.

"No thank you, I'm not really in the mood for cake," I told him.

"Okay, maybe next time then?," he asked me.

"Maybe next time," I repeated. He then bounced away.

"Now Ms. Reeves, I understand that you're new to this sort of thing, so let me explain how it works. Each guest can designate a Host, and they can choose from the 'Princely Type', 'Wild Type', 'Little Devil Type', 'Lolita-Shota Type', 'The Normal Type', or 'The Cool Type' which happens to be me," he explained. I nodded.

"I get how it works, but I'm not really interested in something like this. Though, I do find it entertaining, in all honesty it's an unusual idea, I might come back to observe again, but nothing more," I told explained truthfully.

"Perhaps instead of coming back to observe, you could come back for another reason," Kyoya pried at me.

"Say what?," I asked him.

"You are Nicollete Reeves after all, how would you like to be an entertainer for the Host Club?," he asked, evilly plotting in his head.

"Are you going to pay me?," was the response I gave him. I'm not going to be stuck around six men, and one cross dresser without getting paid for my talents.

"Yes," he replied quickly. A little too quickly.

"I ask for 20 dollars an hour, and that's it," I told him, sensing that he was going to pay me five percent of basically nothing.

"Deal," he said. I smirked as we shook hands.

"You'll start tomorrow right after school," he affirmatively told me. I gave a nod and already decided to think of what songs to play. Kyoya Ootori, you are an interesting one, an interesting one indeed.


	4. I See Who You Are

**I See Who You Are**

As promised, I showed up for Host Club as their entertainer.

"Ah, Nicollete it seems you've made it,": Kyoya said without turning to look at me. I rolled my eyes, of course only Kyoya wouldn't look at someone while talking to them.

"Kyoya, it's rude to not look at someone while you're talking to them. Of course I'd show up, I'm getting paid and I know your family owns its own private police force. Just a heads up, it's not very private when you boast about it, and I don't make empty promises," I explained.

No one knew the threat underneath my explanation except for Kyoya. It was our own little game, the kind that only we knew how to play. I smirked Kyoya was too easy to read, he was like me. I know how his mind works, without having to ask him anything. I might have to pick and pry a few times, but it'll be worth it to see what lies beneath him. I smirked, as he pushed up his glasses.

"Now, because you are our entertainer I think we need to assign you a type," he suggested.

"A type? But I'm not a host, or a hostess for that matter," I told him. I felt the floor shake; I could've sworn it'd be a 5.0 on the Richter scale if it was an earthquake.

"Ohohohohohohohoho," I heard someone mid evil laughter.

"Nicollete, you have much to learn. You may not be a Host, or Hostess, but many of the guests will be asking about you. Saying that you are simply an entertainer is just so boring, so assigning you a type is much more exciting," a redheaded girl explained. My first thought on her, was that she is insane.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked her.

"Oh, pardon me, but where are my manners? My name is Renge, and I am the Host Clubs Manager," she explained.

"I'm Nicollete, nice to meet you," I told her, unsure of myself. I had no interest in who she was, to be honest.

"I know who you are, Nicollete Reeves, lead singer of Nicotine Sixteen, sister of the Handsome twins Jack and Tom Reeves in class 3-A, and gorgeous Drew Reeves in class 1-A, all cousins of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," she smiled after her stating who I was related to.

"Yeah, that's me," I said bluntly. She smiled triumphantly at me.

"Now what about my _type?_" I asked. Renge walked over and inspected me taking the strands of my hair lifting my arms, walking in circles around me, checking if my fashion sense and body shape.

"You are now the _**Seductive Type!**_" she announced. I looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Why am I the seductive type?" I asked her. I don't see what was so seductive about me.

"You mean you don't see it? Your stunning Hazel-Topaz eyes that stand out with that black eyeliner, your black colored hair with natural red highlights that just shimmer in the sun, a nice hour glass figure with a fairly good sized chest, with features like that everyone will be wondering about you!," she fawned. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Renge, my eyes are so boring, I can't stand my hair, I can't stand when people stare at my body, especially my C-sized chest," I told her. It seems I had no effect on her though, oh well.

"AHH! NICOLLETE-CHAAAAAAAN!" Hunny bounced over to me. I chuckled; this senior was just a big ball of energy.

"Good afternoon Hunny-Senpai. I suppose you want me to eat cake with you today?" I asked. He nodded his head vigorously. I laughed as I saw him jump up and down.

"I will when I'm done performing, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and bounced over to Mori. I shook my head; these guys were certainly a pair.

"AH MY PRECIOUS AUNTIE NICOLLETE!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hello Tamaki and I am not your Auntie," I told him.

"Awe, but Nicollete, you are part of our family now," he whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Get Haruhi to be your Auntie, she's a girl," I told him.

"Wh-wh-what? What are you talking about? I can assure you Haruhi is 100% male," he tried covering the fact. I rolled my eyes.

"Tamaki, any person with common sense can figure out that Haruhi is a female. You'd have to be an idiot not to realize that," I told him. I then saw him retreat to the corner of the room while Hikaru and Kaoru were in tears.

"Hey, Nicollete-Senpai, how were you able to tell that I was a girl?" Haruhi asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's just something I'm good at, I can tell all types of twins apart too, not just my brothers, and cousins," I explained.

"Oh, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," I said before Kyoya would pose a threat on me.

Everyone here was too easy to read. Mori and Hunny, famous martial arts masters, both have younger brothers, Haruhi, obviously female, but someone managed to get caught up in Host Club, I'll have to ask her what happened. Hikaru and Kaoru, neglected twins I suppose, Tamaki, chairman's son, and a love child. Then, there was Kyoya, the easiest to read out of all of them. Third born Ootori son, two older brothers, one younger sister, striving to outshine his brothers, and trying to take over the Ootori business. Kyoya is the easiest to read out of all of them indeed.

"Nicollete, I believe it's time for your performance," Kyoya announced. I nodded as I bounced over to the piano. I'm going to shake the host club. Emilie Autumn would do the trick. I smirked; I know exactly what two songs to play. Soon the Host Club was open, and guests where flooding in. Renge was right, most of the guests were asking about me. Speak of the devil, there she is now.

"Good afternoon ladies. The Host Club would like to announce that we have a new form of entertainment, welcome our beloved Hikaru and Kaoru's cousin, Nicollete Reeves, Nicollete is also the lead singer of the American Band Nicotine Sixteen, she will be performing here alone from now on, so please, Nicollete, you may start," Renge introduced. I nodded, that was certainly not how I expected it to be introduced, but oh well.

"For you lovely ladies, I am going to perform two covers of two of my favorite songs. The original artist is Emilie Autumn. The first song is called Marry Me," I explained. I sat down and started playing the piano.

"Marry me, he said, through his rotten teeth, bad breath, and then Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd, but when I was in his bed, and my father had sold me I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do," I sang, staring at the wall.

"And When I'm beheaded at least I was wedded and when I am buried at least I was married I'll hide my behavior with wine as my savior But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear what beautiful dresses and hair I'm lucky to share his bed especially since I'll soon be dead," I sang even higher, looking at Tamaki. He seems like someone who would be drinking wine at his age.

"Marry me, he said, god, he's ugly, but fortune is ours Running in the gardens enjoying men, women, and flowers Then I break a glass and I slit my own innermost thigh So that I can pretend that I'm menstru...well, unavailable My life is arranged but this union's deranged So I'll fuck who I choose for I've nothing to lose And when master's displeased I'll be down on my knees again Oh, what beautiful things I'll wear What beautiful dresses and hair I'm lucky to share his bed Especially since I'll soon be dead," I got engrossed in my singing and piano playing.

"When dining on peacock I know I won't swallow Through balls, births, and bridge games I know what will follow We're coupled together through hell, hurt, and hunger Or at least until husband finds someone younger Yes, fertilization is part of my station I laugh as he drabs me in anticipation Of sons who will run things when I'm under covers But whose children are they? Why, mine and my lover's!" This time I looked at Kyoya.

I can imagine him being in an arranged marriage, I wonder what kind of kids he'll have. Would they be devils like himself?

"But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear What beautiful dresses and hair I'm lucky to share his bed Especially since I'll soon be dead What beautiful things I'll wear What beautiful dresses and hair I'm lucky to share his bed So why do I wish I was…" I smiled satisfied with my piano playing skills.

"In case you ladies didn't get it, these songs are sarcastic, but is this really what arranged marriages bring? Unhappiness, but I suppose if I was put in that situation, I would cheat on my husband too," I laughed at the end of my statement.

"Just kidding, I'm not that kind of person," I added in a bubbly tone.

"That was really good Nicollete-Chan, play another one!" Hunny said. I laughed as I started playing again.

"Okay, this one's also by Emilie Autumn, and it's called I Know Where You Sleep," I explained.

"I know The sickening thoughts that slither around your head I know The gluttonous guilt that buried me in your bed Manipulate me if you can Go on and fool me like your biggest fan," I inhaled a deep breath and looked at Kyoya.

"I know The arrogant pride that poisons the truth you hear I know The bigoted tongue that tears away all your fear Pontificate you faded star Go on and show me who you really are You can lie to the papers You can hide from the press You can fake it on stage You can crawl from your cageYou can search and destroy You can kill and depend on it I know your tainted flesh I know your filthy soul I know each trick you played Whore you laid Dream you stole I know the bed in the room in the wall In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all I know the secrets that you keep I know where you sleep," I took another deep breath.

Still looking at Kyoya, this song reminded me so much of him.

"I know The illness behind the image you create I know The tedious need to turn all you love into hate You poor pathetic paranoid Is it just me or do you secretly enjoy it? You can lie to the papers (You can lie) You can hide from the press (You can hide) You can fake it on stage You can crawl from your cage You can search and destroy You can kill and depend on it (Fake, crawl, search, kill) I know your tainted flesh (You can't hide) I know your filthy soul (You can't hide) I know each trick you played (You can fake it if you try) Whore you laid Dream you stole I know the bed in the room in the wall In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all I know the secrets that you keep I know where you sleep Sleep Sleep Sleep," I still kept singing.

This was so ironic, no wonder why I picked these songs to perform today. I'm going to have to tell Kyoya about it when I'm done.

"You play the victim very well You build yourself indulgent hell You wanted someone to understand you Well be careful what you wish for because I do You've got a fancy turn of phrase You set your trap You made your plays You're so fond of games You must never lose Funny how the only one in your bed is you You can lie to the papers You can hide from the press You can lie to the papers You can hide from the press (Fake, crawl, search, kill) You can lie to the papers You can hide from the press (Fake, crawl, search, kill)," I started getting into it.

"FAKE, CRAWL, SEARCH, KILL!," I screamed.

"Oh my god Oh my god I touched you I can never live it down I can never live it down God save the queen I love you I can never live it down I can never live it down Oh, oh I fucked you I can never live it down I can never live it down I can never live it down I know the sickening thoughts that slither around your head I know the gluttonous guilt that buried me in your ...shh!... Bed," I smirked as I said the last word in the song.

I looked at Kyoya as I sang the chorus. This is just too good, I wish Hikaru and Kaoru were videotaping this.

"You can lie to the papers You can hide from the press You can fake it on stage You can run from your cage You can search and destroy You can kill and depend on it I know your tainted flesh I know your filthy soul I know each trick you' played Whore you laid Dream you stole I know the bed in the room in the wall In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it I know the bed in the room in the wall In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it I know the bed in the room in the wall In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it I know the secrets that you keep I know where you sleep," I sang.

I noticed the weird stare that Tamaki was giving me, as if I had just turned into a female devil, horns, pitchfork, and tail. I sucked in another deep breath as I started to sing again.

"I'm wishing you the best of luck And by the way(Your poetry sucks) I'm wishing you the best of luck And by the way (Your poetry sucks) I'm wishing you the best of luck And by the way (Your poetry sucks) I'm wishing you the best of luck And by the way," I finished. I smiled happy with my work. Nothing beats the expression on someone's face after hearing Emilie Autumn lyrics.

I stood up and bowed, smiling. It was silent for a moment, until the room was filled with applause. I smirked. I didn't expect this kind of reaction, but maybe they were just being polite. The Hosts kept hosting until I heard the door open, and in the doorframe stood Jack, Tom, and Drew.

"Hey guys," I waved to them. Drew shyly waved back while Jack and Tom stood there, speechless.

"What?," I asked.

"Nothing, we were just wondering where you were, that's all," Drew explained. I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to be here for quite some time, so now you know where I'll be after school," I explained to them.

"AH! But Nicollete, we were so worried!," Jack complained. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm with Kaoru and Hikaru, you guys shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine," I said, patience growing thin.

"But Nicollete, you are surrounded by handsome men, and gorgeous woman, it's our right as older brothers to be worried about you," Tom explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Mind you, you two have another younger sister," I said pointing to Drew.

"She's your younger sister too!," Jack yelled. I sighed and turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, you don't mind if I speak to my siblings privately, do you?," I asked him.

"Go ahead, but please make it quick, we have customers paying for your performances," Kyoya stated. I nodded and ran out with my sister and two idiot older brothers.

"Okay, so what are you three really doing here?," I asked.

"We got a call from Dad today," Tom started.

"He said that he misses us, and asked how we were doing," Jack finished.

"Okay, and?," I asked. I was completely uninterested, I could always call our father whenever I wanted, and I could call him when we got back to our house.

"He had something important to tell you," Jack whispered. There was something they weren't telling me, it bothered me. What could my siblings be keeping from me?

Drew finally spoke.

"He called to tell us that he has Chronic Lymphoid Leukemia," Drew said looking down. My eyes widened, no, it couldn't be. First mom, now him.

"No way," I whispered. I couldn't believe it, our own father had Cancer, and he didn't even tell us.

"All those times Dad said he was going out drinking, he was going to the doctors for his blood tests," Jack said running a hand through his hair. My eyes widened.

"How long does he have?," I asked, tears were now pouring down my face.

"Survival varies from 5 to 25 years, but because he started going when we were young, the doctors give him about three more years," Tom explained.

"Nicollete, are you alright?," Drew asked me. Tears were still streaming down my face, but I nodded. I have to be strong for them. I leaned against the giant window overlooking the fountain of the school. Drew handed me a handkerchief, which I graciously and thankfully accepted.

"I'll just ask Kyoya if I could leave early today. I have to talk to Dad again," I said. The three nodded. I sighed as I walked into the room. All eyes were on me, noticing my puffy red eyes, and tear stained face. I ignored all the stares and walked straight to Kyoya. I tapped him on the shoulder, no emotion on my face as he turned away from me.

"Is it alright if I leave early today? I have family business to attend to," I explained. Kyoya wrote something down in his notebook, but nodded once he looked at my face.

"Thank you," I whispered. I smiled and walked out of the third music room.

-Kyoya's POV-

As I was writing in my notebook I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and noticed Nicollete standing there. I couldn't help but see that her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Something inside of me wanted to hug her close to me right there, and make her smile instead of cry. But that was certainly something that I would not do.

She may catch the eyes of a lot of people, but she's nothing more than a profit to the Host Club, right? I mean, sure she was Hikaru and Kaoru's cousin, but there was more to her story than that. I had done my research. Nicollete Janet Reeves, middle child, first born female. Twin older brothers Jack and Tom, little sister Drew. Learned musical skills at an early age when her mother discovered she has Sickle Cell. Only lets certain people know her true feelings. Blunt, and oblivious at times. Enjoys reading, writing, and rugby. 17 years old, second year, birthday October 22nd, Zodiac Sign, Libra, 175cm in Height(5'9") Blood type: O, enjoys Spicy and Exotic foods. Father is a famous actress, Mother is a famous opera singer. Mother passed away a few weeks before the family came to Japan. Is currently living with Hikaru and Kaoru. That's when I heard her ask that question.

"Is it alright if I leave early today?" Why would she want to leave early, it's only her first day here.

"I have family business to attend to" her brothers must be like Tamaki and drag her everywhere. The poor girl, oh well. It's not like it's my problem, but I do have a sort of attachment to her, I wonder why. Something just attracts me to her, but it's not as if I'm in charge of what she does. She's simply profit. Yeah, that's it, simply profit.


	5. You Joke, They Laugh

**You Joke, They Laugh**

I woke up that morning and did my daily routine. I was sure to call my father and walk in a somewhat upbeat tempo today.

I slid on a yellow V-Neck shirt, and jean miniskirt with black leggings underneath, I smiled as I slipped on my high top Chuck Taylor's. I ran downstairs to greet my cousins and siblings.

"Good Morning everyone," I smiled. I was in a very chipper mood today.

I bounced in my seat as we were in the limo with the radio blaring. P!nk's song _"Please Don't Leave Me" _was on.

"_How did I become so obnoxious, what is it with you that makes me act like this? Da da da da da. Can't you tell this is all just a contest, the one that wins will be the ones that hit the hardest,"_ I sang along. It was ironic how Kyoya always popped into my mind whenever I heard a certain song, it was funny really. I smiled as we exited the limo and I bounced to my classroom.

"Good Morning everyone," I said in a sing-song voice.

"You seem to be in a fine mood this morning," Kyoya said. I smiled as I bounced over to him.

"I am, thank you. It's rare, I'm not usually a morning person, but today's going to be a great day, I can feel it," I smiled at him. It was so unusual, I wonder why I was so happy. I brushed the feeling off, no Host Club today, maybe that's why I was so chipper. I smiled thinking of all the things I could do after school. I could go shopping. Of course my Aunt is a famous fashion designer, but that's not really my style.

"Good morning Nicollete," I heard another voice. I smiled.

"Morning Tamaki," I said waving at him. He sat next to Kyoya, who was in front of me.

"Nicollete, are you doing anything after school?," Tamaki asked.

"No why?," I told him.

"Because we don't have Host Club I wanted to know if you and Kyoya wanted to hang out," Tamaki explained.

"I'll give it some thought," I told him.

"Aw, please Nicollete, we can share our innermost secrets together, and even share stories over tea," Tamaki pried.

I noticed Kyoya looking at us through the corner of his eye. Why would something like this spark his interest? He probably researched everything about me, down to my shoe size. I shuddered at the thought of him having my chest size.

"Tamaki, I'd rather not share my innermost secrets with someone that I just met, however a cup of tea does sound quite nice. Maybe we could all head to The Hard Rock Café in Tokyo, I loved the ones in the US. You guys up for it?," I asked.

Tamaki had a huge grin on his face as Kyoya just nodded. School ended as quickly as it started and I was in my room searching for clothes to wear. Drew was sitting on my bed teasing me.

"Nikki, it's not like you're going on a date or anything," she complained. I sighed still digging through my closet.

"I know, but you never know when you're going to meet that special someone," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Nikki, you're going to a café, with Tamaki and Kyoya, I'm pretty sure you don't need to dress up," she explained, without getting up from my bed.

"I know, but still I want to. I mean, how long has it been since I've been to The Hard Rock Café? Six Months?," I asked her.

"AH-HA!," I yelled before Drew could reply. I smirked as I pulled out my zebra print halter top.

"Hey, that's the shirt I got you for your birthday," Drew said. I smiled as I pulled out my black skinny jeans. I smiled satisfied with my outfit. I slid on my black sling back heels, just to make me feel taller, and hey lets face it, I wanted to feel a bit sexy. Drew nodded in approval, and I decided to leave my hair down.

I bounced down my steps and into the limo.

"Thanks for driving me," I said to my chauffer he simply nodded and drove off. I smiled, it was only a few minutes to get the café, but it was worth it. I smiled as I stepped out of the car and saw Kyoya and Tamaki waiting for me. I smiled as I hooked both of my arms around Tamaki and Kyoya's arm and started to walk to the door.

"Lets do it ladies," I joked with them.

"Someone seems to have a change in attitude over the past eight hours," Kyoya said. I smirked.

"Please, whenever I visit a major country I make sure to visit every Hard Rock Café, I am in a band remember," I said to him.

When we walked into the café it was as if we were celebrities. Well, I was, but the other two I suppose could be considered somewhat famous. I smirked, tonight would be fun. We made our way over to the booth while Linkin Park was playing.

"So what made you want to come here?," Kyoya asked. I smirked while we were waiting.

"I love the Hard Rock Café, it's always been one of my favorite restaurants ever since I was little," I explained.

"Hey, Nicollete, why'd you pick out that outfit?," Tamaki asked shyly. Before I could answer the waitress came.

"Hello, my name's Yumi, and I'm your waitress tonight, here's our menus, and hopefully you'll get something you like," she smiled at us. I smirked at her, already knowing what to order.

"I'll have a non-alchoholic Wild Berry Smoothie, and I'll have onion rings with grilled cheese," I told her. She nodded jotting down on her notepad, I bounced my legs together mumbling the lyrics to _"His Girl Friday" _by _"The Academy Is…" _

"_Come on a Monday, Come on a Tuesday they'll never know, Pop off a cork for Wednesday, play with me Thursday, but she'll always be his girl, Come on a Monday, Come on a Tuesday they'll never know, Pop off a cork for Wednesday, play with me Thursday, but she'll always be his girl, his girl Friday, his girl Friday, his girl Friday" _I sang. I noticed Tamaki and Kyoya looking at me.

"What?," I asked them.

"You listen to The Academy Is?," Tamaki asked. I nodded.

"She is in a rock band after all, Tamaki," Kyoya stated. I smiled.

"So what music are you guys into?," I asked them.

"Classical," was Tamaki's reply.

"I'm not interested in music," Kyoya said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Kyoya, everyone is interested in music. You look like the type that's into rap," I said honestly. Before Kyoya could object Yumi came back with our order. I couldn't help but notice the shocked look on Tamaki and Kyoya's faces. I laughed, I suppose someone as tiny as me who could finish a giant smoothie and onion rings, plus grilled cheese would shock some random people too.

"What?," I asked.

"You're able to eat all of that?," Tamaki asked. I nodded starting to bite into my grilled cheese.

"Yes, I'm paying for it, so I'm expected to eat it," I told him.

"Now what kind of gentlemen would we be if we let you pay for all of the food?," Kyoya asked.

"Who says I'm paying for all of it?," I spat back. It was silent for a moment as Tamaki looked back and forth between us. I then let out a loud hearty laugh.

"I'm just kidding, but seriously. It was my idea to come here, and I really don't have the money on me to pay you back, it's just easier to pay it here and get it out of the way," I explained. That's when Tamaki spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it, and you wont have to pay me back," he said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Tamaki, I mean, this stuff is pretty expensive," I said.

"Not to worry, it's alright. It's worth it getting to know a new friend," he said. I laughed at how silly he was.

"If you say so," I said eating an onion ring. That's when it happened. I took a sip of my Wild Berry Smoothie, and the sugar rushed through me. I was getting hyper, and this was not a good sign.

"Hey Nicollete, why'd you order such a huge drink?," Tamaki asked.

"Because when you finish it you get to take home the glass," I replied. Tamaki nodded, and looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Kyoya, you're awfully quiet," I said to him. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I could've sworn I saw the shadow of a smile on his face.

"Nicollete, you have crumbs on the corner of your lip," he said.

"I do?," I asked, not really caring. He then handed me a napkin which I graciously took.

"Hey, Nicollete, why are you wearing an outfit like that?," Tamaki asked.

"The same reason I told Drew why I'm wearing it. Because you never know when you're going to meet Mr. Right, or Prince Charming, whatever you want to call it. So you have to look your best," I explained. Kyoya glanced at me.

"Can I help you?," I asked him. He shook his head. I must be imagining things.

"Hey, Nicollete, Saturday the Host Club is hosting a ball, and we don't have a theme. We were wondering, if your band could play? Also do you have any ideas for a theme we could use?," Tamaki asked me. I blinked. Tamaki Suoh, had just asked me, if my band could perform at the famous Ouran Academy.

"Sure, my band would love to play. As for a theme, the only thing that I can think of at the moment is American Boy Bands, but since most of the boy bands consist of only four or five members, I'd love to see you guys sporting T-Shirts with the bands names on them," I explained.

"Oh? And which boy bands would those be?," Kyoya asked. I suppose he was mocking me, but I could never tell with him.

"Well because I don't think it's possible to do one band theme, I suppose you could just where a V-Neck short sleeve shirt that says the band names on it. Like 98 Degrees, N'Sync, Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block, and on the back just have which member you are. Because in 98 Degrees there's Drew and Nick Lachey, and they'd be cheap T-Shirts," I explained.

"You know, that's not a bad idea, and with you having a band I suppose you'll get your twenty dollars?," Kyoya asked.

"Fifty, the whole band is playing," I told him. Kyoya quirked an eyebrow as if I was posing a threat on him, but then he nodded. I smiled, soon the hours died down and we all had to go home. I sighed once I got into my room. My feet were killing me, stupid shoes. I slipped the heels off and started undressing, when Drew came in.

"So how was the café?," she asked.

"I didn't meet Mr. Perfect yet, but I think Tamaki just became my best friend, oh and Saturday we have a gig. Host Club is hosting a ball, and we get to play," I explained. Drew started to bounce up and down.

"Sweet! It's been awhile since we played, hasn't it?," she asked. I nodded grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom. I showered quickly and changed into my pajamas. I then felt my phone vibrate.

"What're you doing?" it read. Seriously, was Kaoru that lazy that he couldn't walk down the hall and ask me that?

"Getting ready for bed, why?" I responded.

"Just bored, Hey you don't happen to like any of the Hosts do you?" was the reply I got. I rolled my eyes texting back quickly.

"No. And If I did, I wouldn't tell you, I'll talk to you in the morning, Night," I text him. I shut the lights off in my room and crawled into bed. I couldn't help but be excited for Saturday.


	6. Til The Show Is Over

'**Til The Show Is Over**

It didn't take long for Saturday to roll around, and of course I was excited as ever. I couldn't wait to see what the Host Club looked like, especially Kyoya. Hey, I needed blackmail somehow, right? For performing at a ball, my siblings and I didn't dress very formal. After all, we were going to have to move around a lot, we had to put on a show. I slid on a black pleated mini skort, white peep-toe, sling back heels, and a white off the shoulder top. I had the bottom layer of my hair down while the top layers were in a pony tail. I smiled, grabbed my guitar and headed downstairs. Hikaru and Kaoru wore blue jeans with a gray V-Neck short sleeved shirt, both of their shirts said 98º, but on the back Hikaru's read "Nick Lachey" and Kaoru's read "Drew Lachey" I smiled, they had taken my advice.

"Nice outfit," Hikaru said. I smirked.

"Thank you, I picked it out myself," I responded.

"You picked out a wonderful hairstyle too," Kaoru complimented. I smiled. I heard three more sets of footsteps behind us, I turned to see Tom, Jack, and Drew standing at the top of the staircase. Tom had on a simple black T-Shirt with black jeans and matching converse, while Jack had on a T-shirt that said "I wanted to look formal, but I'm here to party" with blue jeans and grey converse. I smiled at what Drew was wearing; I suppose she is the most feminine out of all of us. She wore a black blouse with a pink bow in her hair and a pink bell skirt, I think she had a few petticoats on underneath if I wasn't mistaken. We all headed outside into the limo and we were on our way to the ball sort of thing. When we walked inside I was shocked as to what I saw in front of my eyes. A giant stage for Nicotine Sixteen to perform, decorations beyond the eye could see, but what shocked me the most was The Host Club. I couldn't help it, I was absolutely star struck.

Tamaki had on a short sleeved black V-Neck with the words "N'Sync" on the front and "Justin Timberlake" on the back. Kyoya had on a blue short sleeved shirt with "N'Sync" on the front, and "JC Chasez" on the back. I couldn't help but chuckle, I mean just imagining Kyoya and N'Sync is enough to make anyone laugh. Hunny had on a short sleeved pink shirt with "Backstreet Boys" on the front and "Nick Carter" on the back. Haruhi had on a baggy green T-shirt with "N'Sync" on the front and "Chris Kirkpatrick" on the back and last but not least Mori had on a blue wife beater with the words "New Kids On The Block" on the front and "Jonathan Knight" on the back. I laughed, I didn't think these guys would actually take me seriously, but it did make me happy that they used my idea.

"Ah, it seems you've made it just in time, how about you start setting up before the guests come?" Kyoya asked, I smirked.

"Kyoya, I must say you have really outdone yourself. I'm shocked that you did all of this for us," I complimented. I saw Kyoya smirk, there was something glinting in his eyes, I just didn't know what.

"Only the best for our guests," was the short reply that I got. I smirked, so he wants to play _that_ game. Drew, Tom, Jack, and myself walked on stage and set up our equipment. I was amazed at what kind of amps we were using, Kyoya had really astonished me. I didn't think he'd know the difference between a Les Paul and a Fender, but he hooked us up with some tricked out equipment. Sooner or later guests started arriving, and Ouran was packed. A few minutes before we were ready to start the Host Club came on stage. Tamaki and Kyoya in the center with the rest of the gang surrounding them.

"Welcome to Ouran's Ball ladies, Please excuse that the Host Club is dressed so informally, but our theme was American Boy Bands, in honor of Nicotine Sixteen's family. I do hope you enjoy your time here," Kyoya introduced. I smirked, oh this is going to be good. I chuckled a little as I saw JC Chasez on his back.

"As always, The Host Club will host a contest. The lady who shows off the best dancing skills will win a kiss on the cheek from the Host of their choice, an autographed T-Shirt of the members of Nicotine Sixteen, and pictures with the band as well, with that out of the way, you ladies enjoy your evening," Tamaki announced. I smirked as I slid on my guitar. Jack and Tom were singing first, and I have to say I love performing this song with them, mainly because I get to sing and play acoustic guitar, but I get to make fun of Tom's bad attempt at rapping too. The Host Club walked off stage, and rounded into the back. It's going to be hard dancing to rock type of music, maybe they'll start a mosh pit. I wonder what that'd turn out to be like.

"Alright, now that the introductions are out of the way, who's ready to party?," I yelled into the mic. I got nothing but silence.

"Oh, come on guys. It's Saturday, you're away from your parents, you're at a rock concert, come on break free, live a little, show me something that shows me your alive," I laughed.

"Oh just get on with it!," Drew yelled. I laughed, because she was playing drums. I smirked as she started getting into her drumming, and that's when Tom walked in front of me with his mic. I just shook my head and started strumming my guitar.

"This song's called Rock Ya Body," Jack yelled.

"Roc ya body, mic check 1,2 cuz it aint a party until my crew run throughShake somebody, show me watcha can do, like oooh ooohRoc ya body, mic check 1,2 DJ spin the music back into the groovePump it up so the crowd wan?? move, like oooh oooh" Tom was skipping across the stage, trying to bring life to the party. When he wasn't getting any responses, Jack went in to save him. That got some movement out of a few ladies, who fawn over him. "Check, now, I blaze the illist, so much skillis, impossible for u not to feel us the Realist MC that chu ever met in your life, I'm tryin to see the work, put a lil sweat in your life And I got an idea, and it might sound silly But I wanna roll your body in a tight brown Philly Crack it, lick it up, seal it n tight, get a light Cuz u know we gonna burn it all night And I just might, double the ice on dent So when u double the price, the advice ride in, c'mon" Jack rapped. I laughed seeing about forty of the 200 guests actually dancing."Roc ya body, mic check 1,2 cuz it aint a party until my crew run throughShake somebody, show me watcha can do, like oooh ooohRoc ya body mic check 1,2 DJ spin the music back into the groovePump it up so the crowd wan?? move, like oooh oooh" Tom picked up. I rolled my eyes, these two were such a pair."Like boom, I'll be at the hotel soon We gon?? put the lens on zoom, benz on vroom As long as u got the right perfume Aint no body checking out the telly till noon you should get a sack tack, on the backbone Stand back, I'm ill enough with tight sad songs Honey stop breathing when I step in the roomAnd aint no body leaving when I set in the boom," Jack rapped again. You think these guys would be the complete opposite but no. I just had to be stuck with the stupidest twin brothers on the face of the planet. This time Jack and Tom decided to sing the chorus together."Roc ya body, mic check 1,2 cuz it aint a party until my crew run throughShake somebody, show me watcha can do, like oooh oooh Roc ya body mic check 1,2 DJ spin the music back into the groove Pump it up so the crowd wan?? move, like oooh oooh I like it when you work for me, lemme see you do that boom boom I like the way you work that for me And if you wanna party baby we can get together boom boom Cuz you know you make me so hornyAnd baby you a hottie whenyo you get up on the floor and boom boomNever wanted someone so badlyWe can leave the club and get a telly get a room boom boomleave the club, get a telly, get a room boom boom," Jack and Tom finished. That's when I started getting into my guitar solo type thing. Jack and Tom started clapping, giving me a type of introduction. "Let's Go!" Jack yelled."All my ladies, sing along, c'mon," Drew yelled. I started singing."We can party until the night is through so baby tell me what chu wanna dogot the keys to the hotel room you know I got my eyes on you hands rubbin up and down the my thighs staring at chu with my bedroom eyes the way you lookin boy you so so fine so we can get it on tonight," I sang my heart out. Jack picked up where I left out"Yea, now, this rhyme is for the masters Excused to use 2pac homes to teach classes yo Try to follow when the turn tables spinnin The sound is even loud in the crowd gettin up in it you see me postin, the scene get frozen, we sound dope when the words are composed and dis boys break down so wit the slow jam I be so damn ill till I'm an old man Stop, ya makin it hot when ya move Stag, I reach the top cuz I choose Grooves, cracks like a cat like you'sIn fact the mics with the rap cant lose," he kept a steady beat, that's when Tom stepped in to finish up."Roc ya body, mic check 1, 2 cuz it aint a party until my crew run throughShake somebody, show me watcha can do, like oooh oooh Roc ya body, mic check 1, 2 cuz it aint a party until my crew run through Shake somebody, show me watcha can do, like oooh oooh Roc ya body mic check 1, 2 DJ spin the music back into the groove Pump it up so the crowd wan?? move, like oooh oooh," we finished. The crowed erupted into applause and I smiled. It was nice to feel something like accomplishment again.

"Alright, up next we have our youngest sister Drew singing a cover of "Skye Sweetnam's Tangled Up In Me," Tom said into the microphone.

"You wanna know more, more, more about me I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again," she started singing. Tom drummed in her place while she sang, while I still played the guitar. Hey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me You wanna know more, more, more about me Gotta know reverse psychology I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see Hey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me You think that you know me You think that I'm only When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you You wanna know more, more, more about me I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet Hey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me," she finished. I smiled, my little sister is growing up so fast. It's true, we're only a year apart, but since our mom used to get sick a lot so I felt the need to take on Mommy's role in the family.

"And now, for the final number. My older sister will perform "Free To Be Me" by Francesca Battistelli," she introduced. I handed her my guitar while I hopped off my stool and decided to bounce around the stage.

"Since this is the last number, I hope you guys enjoy it, Jack's got the keyboard," I smirked. I looked in the crowd and saw everyone socializing, but I couldn't take my eyes of Kyoya. I was amazed at how he looked. The light hit him just perfectly, giving his dark features even more intriguing. I wanted to reach out and caress his cheek, he looked so fragile. He reminded me of a Life Size Ken doll. I inhaled before I started singing.

"This song, goes out to someone in the audience, you'll just have to figure out who it is on your own," I winked at the end of my statement.

"At twenty years of age I'm still looking for a dream A war's already waged for my destiny But You've already won the battle And You've got great plans for me Though I can't always see," I closed my eyes, memories of my mother fading back to me."'Cause I got a couple dents in my fender Got a couple rips in my jeans Try to fit the pieces together But perfection is my enemy On my own I'm so clumsy But on Your shoulders I can see I'm free to be me," I turned to Jack while singing this line. Memories of when we were younger came flooding back."When I was just a girl I thought I had it figured out My life would turn out right, and I'd make it here somehow But things don't always come that easy And sometimes I would doubt," I turned back to the crowd and smiled while I sang."Cause I got a couple dents in my fender Got a couple rips in my jeans Try to fit the pieces together But perfection is my enemy On my own I'm so clumsy But on Your shoulders I can see I'm free to be meAnd you're free to be you," I looked at Kyoya as I sang the last line. I know that he has it the hardest in his family. Kyoya has to outshine his brothers somehow, and I know the pressure his father puts on him. "Sometimes I believe that I can do anything Yet other times I think I've got nothing good to bring But You look at my heart and You tell me That I've got all You seek And it's easy to believe Even though I got a couple dents in my fender Got a couple rips in my jeans Try to fit the pieces together But perfection is my enemy On my own I'm so clumsy But on Your shoulders I can see I got a couple dents in my fender Got a couple rips in my jeans Try to fit the pieces together But perfection is my enemy On my own I'm so clumsy But on Your shoulders I can see I'm free to be meAnd you're free to be you," I finished singing. I smiled as I heard the loud applause of the audience. I hopped off the stage and over to Kyoya.

"You do have an astonishing voice, I'm impressed," Kyoya complimented. I smiled a laughed.

"Why thank you, I'm shocked you were even listening," I told him. He just gave me a simple smirk, as I was about to speak again, I heard Jack on the mic.

"Now as a thank you for letting us perform at this lovely school with such charming ladies, we have Drew, our youngest sister perform. Grab your dancing partners because it's time for the waltz," he announced. I hid my hand in my face.

"Idiot," I mumbled.

"Is something wrong?," Kyoya asked. I turned to look at him, cheeks still a bit red from frustration and embarrassment.

"No, everything's fine. It's just that Drew only knows one song, and it's called "The Dark Waltz" I don't think many of the girls here would comprehend the actual meaning to it, it has a dark aura which is why our family loves it so much," I explained to him. Kyoya nodded.

"I do believe you discovered this song and taught it to Drew, correct?," he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered smiling at her.

"Then, Nicollete, would you like to dance?," he asked me. I turned to look at him, somewhat shocked.

"Why would you ask me of all people to dance with you?," I asked back.

"Well, The Host Club hosts gatherings like this all the time, and I believed I've danced with every lady here except your younger sister and you," he explained. I still gave him a skeptical look, but then I smirked.

"If that's your argument it's a very weak one, but I'll dance with you anyway," I smiled up at him. I laid my hand into Kyoya's while my other hand rested on his shoulder his hand was grasped in mine, and his other was on my waist. Kyoya lead as I followed in step. I wanted to talk to him, but I knew that would be improper, so I said a few words anyway.

"Where'd you learn how to dance so well?," I asked him.

"May I remind you I am the son of Yoshio Ootori, I go to a prestigious school where the architecture is designed as a palace, and I have practice from the Host Club," Kyoya explained, I chuckled. He was so silly.

"_Sacred geometry Where movement is poetry Visions of you and me forever," _I heard Drew sing, it was odd. I never realized how handsome Kyoya looked. I quickly erased my mind thinking of such things. What would Kyoya want to do with me? Besides try and get close to my Fathers Private Company. At this moment I didn't care, it didn't matter who we were, it didn't matter that Kyoya was the third son of Yoshio, all that mattered was that the two of us were dancing. _"Let the dark waltz begin Oh let me wheel - let me spin," _I still heard Drew singing. The song ended soon after that, I didn't know what was happening, but Kyoya and I just stood there, still holding each other. I didn't want to let him go. Before I knew it we were leaning in, our faces coming closer and closer to each other. Our lips were hovering over each others about to touch, when we heard Tamaki's voice interrupt us. Of course, Tamaki of all people had to interrupt a moment like this.

"Ladies, it's time for us to announce the winner of the Host Club Contest," Tamaki announced. I heard the entire girls swoon and grow with excitement. It winded up being some girl from the third year class. I believe she's in the same class as my brothers. She got a kiss on the cheek from Hunny, we autographed her T-Shirt and took a picture with her. Now matter how much fun we had, I still couldn't get Kyoya out of my mind.


	7. Then You Fall So Hard

**Then You Fall So Hard**

_Twenty Years Ago_

_It didn't take much to see that the famous Opera singer, Fey Drew Angels from Nashville Tennessee and Jack Thomas Reeves, the famous late teen Hollywood actor, were in love. The young couple had met at the Hard Rock Café in Nashville. It wasn't love at first sight, but acquaintance, then they became friends, and as time went on the two became an item. Not long after, there was a marriage between the two. A year later they had their first two children, both male twins. A year later they had one child, a girl. They named her Nicollete, after Fey's Godmother. A year after Nicollete was born the couple had their final child, Drew. _

_That was the story on how my parents met, and had my siblings and myself, but it wasn't as simple as a magazine article to explain how we grew up. Being the first born female, and born into stardom you may think I had the good life, but I didn't. Jack and Tom always came first, for everything. First in their class, first in their sports teams, first scene on camera, first in line anywhere we went, first choice to choose where we want to eat. Then, as soon as I thought I'd be old enough to choose what I wanted, Drew came along. I was a quiet, shy, child. I didn't speak unless spoken to, I didn't ask for anything, I never threw tantrums, and I just plainly wasn't interested in anything. It was Jack and Tom, then Drew, never what Nicollete wanted, or anything along those lines. It was all fun and games for my brothers and sister, but not for me. I didn't want to act, I didn't want to sing, and I hated that if I showed even a little interest in anything I was shot down, or got something taken away. It didn't matter to me, I had always saw it coming. I never used to get excited about instruments, or music at all for that matter. All of that changed when my mother was diagnosed with Sickle Cell Anemia. She had to quit the Opera, her passion. Drew was too young to understand what Sickle Cell actually was, but I understood fully. Drew would be outside playing, Jack and Tom would be working on movies, but I would stay with our mom. It made me angry, how could my own family just ignore the person who gave birth to them? Then have the nerve to mask their feelings with sweets and sugarcoated nothingness. It made me want to slap them, to yell at them, tell them that they were selfish, but I knew better. I decided that I wanted to make our mom feel better. I learned how to play any instrument I could get my hands up, just to make her smile while she was in bed. I'd lay with here, while showing her how far I got into reading a children's story book. I did it all just to make her smile. Before I knew it, I started loving the sounds I could produce. I practiced, and practiced every day to my moms opera skills, knowing that I'd never be as good as her. Jack being interested in acting, and Tom being interested in sports, we're more of the Daddy's Man type. Drew was the youngest of the family, she was really outgoing when she was little, and she was a Daddy's girl, but when mom stepped in the room, we all knew how strict she was, but we loved her none the less. When her Sickle Cell got worse, I took on the need of a mothers role. I cooked, cleaned, started to care about things, took care of my siblings when they were hurt, but I was still the middle child. It's true I got more attention from my mother, but that was it. Even if I excelled in anything, it was nothing compared to what Tom did on his History Test, Jack making a touchdown in football, or Drew drawing a picture of a cat. As I got older I started to bond more with my father, and become much more sociable. I couldn't help it, although I remained independent, my father became my best friend. When he went away, I'd perform for my mother when she was in bed. Singing with her was the best, she could make the most sour of notes turn into something sweet and magical. When I bonded with my father, I showed more of my true colors. He would always laugh at me and tell me I reminded him of our Grandma. When I met Hikaru and Kaoru, I was only ten years old. I knew we had branches of family from around the world, but I never would've guessed my aunt would be the famous designer. Hikaru and Kaoru were much different back then. I could tell them apart, but maybe it was just because I had twin older brothers. After meeting Hikaru and Kaoru, we started to become closer. Texting each other on our cell phones, calling each other whenever we got the chance, it was just as if I had found someone who I could finally talk to, someone who wasn't a parent, I wasn't even as close to Drew as I am now. But back to the subject of my father. I had plenty of time with him, doing things like showing him my artwork, homework, anything I could muster to show at least something off to him. He never seem satisfied, until one special conversation we had. _

_A tall man with black hair stood next to a thin looking preteen. _

"_Nicollete, I have to ask you something very serious, do you think you can handle it?," he asked the child._

"_Of course I can, what is it?," she asked the middle aged man._

"_If something were to happen to your mother, or myself, you would take on the responsibility, right? You'd be the strong one in the family, the one who patches everything together, so no one feels at fault or hurt, correct?," he asked. The girl stood their confused it took a moment for her brain to process what he was actually saying, and after a moment of silence she answered._

"_Yes Dad, I would. I wouldn't want anyone feeling at fault, or hurt, because it'd be no ones fault, and everyone wants to be happy, right?," she replied. The middle aged man smiled. _

"_Right, now go inside and make us a nice hot cup of tea that I like," he joked and ruffled her hair. The girl smiled and laughed, running inside to make a tea party. _

**VVVV VVVV VVVV **

I was woken up by my cell phone vibrating., it was Sunday. The day after our first concert at the Ouran Ball. I touched my cheek, apparently I had been crying in my sleep. I got out of bed, showered, got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I then felt the vibrating from my cell phone.

"Hello?," I asked.

"Hello, I'm sorry to be calling you this late m'am, but are you Nicollete Reeves?," the lady asked.

"Yes, that's me," I responded.

"I'm afraid we have some terribly upsetting news we must inform you about," she said. After a moment of silence I answered.

"Yes? What is it?," I was fully concerned. The only person who they could be calling about would be,… and then it hit me.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Thomas Reeves has passed away," she said. I stood in shock, frozen. My father, My companion, The man who raised me, who was as protective as a Papa Bear, My best friend, had died.

"Are you alright, Miss?," she asked. I took in a deep breathe and sighed.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for informing me," I responded.

"Thank you for your time, Goodbye," the lady hung up. I slowly brought my cell phone down and clicked the end button. I ran back upstairs to my room, slamming my door and landing on my bed. I took in a deep breathe and just started crying. Why? Why me? Why is everything great in life taken away from me? I heard my door open, but I refused to move from my spot.

**TWO HOURS LATER **

"So you heard the news, huh?," Drew asked as she sat down next to me. I nodded, still letting tears fall down my cheeks.

"You know we couldn't stop it Nic, we all know it couldn't be helped," Drew tried comforting me. I sighed and wiped the still falling tears from my eyes.

"I'm going to handle all the paperwork, and make sure he's buried next to Mom, but it's the stress of all the tabloids that have me worry," I said to Drew. I didn't like being sad, and I promised Dad I'd be the strong one. I'd hold everything together when things were falling apart, but what if _I _was the one falling apart? My whole life I've been living by an instruction manual. Things just always fell right into place, but at this stage I'm in, it feels like the Manual had a ripped out page with the most important instructions on it. I gave Drew a hug and sighed.

"I'm going to go shower, then I'm going to go to bed, I'm too exhausted to do anything," I told her.

"I'll have the maids send up some hot chocolate, and soup, and saltine crackers for you, alright?," Drew asked. I smiled and ruffled her hair, like our Dad did to us when we were little.

"Thank you, that's greatly appreciated," I said to her. She smiled and left my room. I grabbed another change of clothes, and towel preparing for my shower. Once I stepped in all I could think about was my father. I'd always imagine him being at my wedding to give me away, with his big ego and smiling away. None of my fairytale would come true, just like everything else I imagined. I stepped out of my pajamas, too tired to do anything, but I had to talk to someone. I plopped on my bed and flipped through my phone.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are right down the hall, as well as Drew, Jack, and Tom. I don't want to wake up Haruhi, she's probably studying anyway. Mori would be silent most of the time if I explained my situation, Hunny would probably cry. Tamaki, although he is my best friend, he'd probably try and get my mind off of things, but I don't want that. I want someone to cry with me. Not because I want their pity, that's the last thing I want actually. I just want someone to have a decent conversation with me, and that's when I realized who I was missing. He wouldn't be up at this hour, would he? I heaved a sigh.

"Might as well try," I mumbled. I clicked his name on my phone and pressed the call button.

"Hello Nicollete, I suppose something must be very important if your calling me," he said. Oh how I hate his smart ass mouth.

"Yes, actually. Something rather…tragic has happened," I told him carefully picking out my words.

"Really? And what would this tragedy be?," he asked. I could just hear that smirk in his voice.

"If you must know, my father has just passed away. Being the professional stalker that you are, if you actually keep tabs on everyone you collect information from. I believe you know my father owned his own private business. There's just one slight problem in that tiny bit of information," I explained.

"Go on," I heard Kyoya said. I couldn't tell if he was interested or not.

"He didn't choose an heir," I stated bluntly.

"You seem like you've had a rough day, go to bed. We'll discuss this at the Book Store after school tomorrow," he said. I smiled, Kyoya can read my emotions even if we're not in person.

"Thanks Kyoya, goodnight," I whispered. It was silent for a moment.

"Goodnight Nicollete," he whispered back.

"Hey Kyoya?," I asked.

"Hm?," was the reply.

"Call me Nic," I smiled.

"Alright then, Nic," he smiled to himself.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," he replied. We hung up our cell phones and I laid down to sleep. Kyoya Ootori, you are truly the best friend a girl could ask for.


End file.
